


Co-Star Chemistry

by HeavenHussie



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love musical theater, M/M, Maybe not tho, Music, Musicals, Mutual Pining, My sweet sunshine child, Pining, Possessive Tom, Self-Indulgent, Singing, Smut, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenHussie/pseuds/HeavenHussie
Summary: a series of TomTord high school AU one-shots with my boys as the leads in various musicals.





	Co-Star Chemistry

Tom walked into the office with Edd and was assaulted with bright white. Edd looked up at Tord who stood on a ladder dressed in a white dress shirt, black slacks and, a red vest; an apron tied around his waist. " Tord what happened to the office?" Edd inquired.

" Tord tidy up like you ask." The boy stated.

" Tidy up." Edd echoed in a slightly higher voice, the shock still fresh in his mind. Edd sighed and made a b-line strait for the safe he crouched down and looked at the combination lock and let out an sigh with a grumble of "He painted over the numbers." Edd turned the dial and opened the iron container to reveal two million dollars cash.

"Hello boys" he proclaimed pulling out a few stacks. "No one will ever know what i had to do to get you" he sighed.

"Tord knows, you had to schtoop every little old lady in New York." Tord claimed a amused smirk on his lips. Edd stared at the Norski for a few minuets before bowing his head in defeat as he marched out the office. " He's right, I've still got the denture marks to prove it."

"Good afternoon Mr.Bloom" Tord purred causing Tom to stutter out a quiet reply and hurry over to the opposite side of the stage pulling out his blue blanket from his pocket and pressing the fabric to his cheek.

"Why Bloom go so far stage right?" Tord asked walking up behind Tom. "Does Bloom not like Tord? Tord likes Bloom." Tom looked back at Tord.

"No, that's not it, that's not it at all. Bloom likes Tord, maybe a little too much actually." Tord smiled and walked back to his ladder to finish what he started.

Tom sat at his desk shuffling through financial papers muttering random calculation and a small mantra of "work,work,work." Under his breath, he wished he could focus but his train of thought always led back to one thing. Well, one person. Tom spared a glance to the object of his affections. Tord, their Nordic secretary slash assistant; the boy was perched on a ladder carefully applying the last coat of paint to the window sill.

The red clad boy turned to him and smiled causing Tom to avert his eyes from the secretary. Tord let out a small chuckle at Toms bashful nature and went back to his previous task, humming as he did so. Tom stood from his desk and went the safe to retrieve the plays financial books, Edd had asked him to look over them when he got the time. When Tom venture back to his desk to gather his things to begin his work a thought entered his mind, surely he must have been intruding on Tord, so Tom planned to finish his work as quickly as possible so he could leave the other to his 'tidying up'. Tom let out a sigh and looked out to their 'audience'.

_"The urge to merge can rob us of our senses._ _The need to breed can make a man a drone._ _We must be on alert with our defenses."_

Tom looked back to Tord who was adjusting his apron and rolling up the sleeves of his white dress shirt, Tord smiled to himself for he was all to aware that the accountant turned producer was staring. Tord came down from his perch on the ladder and sat on the edge of Tom's desk picking up the phone and painting the receiver white, like the rest of the room. 

_"For every skirt will test testosterone._  
_So knowing this I severed all connection._ _With any creature sporting silk or lace._ _I was firmly headed in the right direction._ _When suddenly I stumbled on that face."_

Tord smirked and looked down to Tom who was busying himself with financial papers, avoiding eye contact with the Norski. Tom took a leap of faith and looked up at the boy, and was caught in the act by a very pleased Tord. He let out a shaky breath and stood up to be on Tord's level, Tord leaned a in closer their lips only inches away from Tom's. .

 _"That face, that face._  
_That dangerous face._ _I mustn't be unwise,_ _Those lips, that nose, those eyes._ _Could lead to my demise."_

Tom turned his head away from Tord to the audience earning himself a pout. Tord slid off the desk and went back to his perch on the ladder. As he went up the rungs of the ladder he plucked up a rag off the ladder and tossed it in-front of Toms desk. Tom hopped over his desk to retrieve the cloth and presented it to Tord. 

_"That face, that face_  
_I never should begin_ _Those cheeks, that neck, that chin_ _Will surely do me in."_

Tord leaned in for a kiss but Tom had moved over to the other side of the stage causing the Norski to almost fall of the ladder had he not caught himself and swung back to safety. Tord huffed in annoyance and swirled his brush in paint out of frustration. 

__

__

__

_"I must be smart_  
_And hide my heart_ _If she's within a mile_ _If I don't duck_ _I'm out of luck_ _She'd kill me with her smile"_

Tom turned back to Tord and was met with a flustered Norski beaming at him. Tom clutched his heart and turned back to the audience. Tord let out a quiet chuckle and stepped off the ladder onto the desks surface, he placed the small brush he had been holding into a pocket of his apron; and removed the article of clothing.

 _"That face, that face_  
_That fabulous face_  
_It's clear I must beware_ _I'm certain if I fall in love_ _I'm lost without a trace_ _But it's worth it..._ _For that face"_

Tom stared up at the other a love-stuck look in his 'eyes'. Tord smiled and winked at Tom, causing him to turn away from the boy. Tord rolled his eyes and stood up strait on the desk putting on his most helpless face.

"Uh oh, Bloom help Tord down?" Tom smiled and went up to the desk.

"Alright, Bloom help Tord down." Tom agreed and lifted his harms up placing his hands firmly on Tord's waist while the other placed his hands on toms shoulders. Tom gently lifted Tord up and off the desk carefully placing him onto the ground tom let go of Tord's waist and Tord removed his hands from Toms shoulders for a few second they did nothing till the music kicked back in and Tord swayed from one side to another in time with the melody Tom fallowing his lead. Tord took one step forward prompting Tom to take one step back and they did it again, till Tord took on large step forward causing Tom to take three steps of his own backwards. 

Tord turned away from Tom and walked back to the desk and began straitening the paper, in that moment Tom grew bold and walked up behind Tord placing his hands on the others waist. Tord turned around to face Tom grinning and stepped to the side Tom fallowing after him. Tom grabbed hold of Tord's hand and let his across the room. The Norki let out a chuckle and let lead him into a fast paced waltz as Tom twirled him and a devilish idea struck Tord, he let go of Toms hand and hurried away Tom fallowing after him. Tord hopped up onto the sofa, Tom almost face-planting into it in a failed attempt to mimic Tord's actions. They sat up an the back of the sofa facing one another.

 **"That face, that face"**  
**That lovable face  
**It melts my Nordic heart"****

****

Tom took Tords face into his hands bringing the other closer to him Tord stared up at him with half lidded eyes his own hands wrapping around Tom's checkered tie and tugging gently

 _"I'm certain if I fall in love_ _I'm lost without a trace..."_

  
"But it's worth it for...  
That face"

with those last words the two pressed their lips together tom tugged his blue blanket out of his pocket and tossed it away focusing solely on kissing Tord. The lights on stage went dark and the two parted and looked out to their 'audience'

"So how did we do?" Tord questioned sliding off of the sofa and hopping off the stage, Tom fallowing after. Edd was grinning from ear to ear, clearly he was happy with the performance. Paul gabbed hold of Tord and dragged him away while glaring at Tom over his shoulder, Tord laughed and proclaimed that he would see them tomorrow. Tom touched his lips, for a insufferable little shit Tord was a good kisser.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests (songs from any musical) and i'll add 'em in.


End file.
